Revenge of the Virus
by Stinkfly3
Summary: Takuya might have mastered his Digimon forms, but he's about to discover a whole new species related to his powers. Note: This fanfic is connected to the Pokeology fanfic series that was created by me and Dragonrider10.
1. Chapter 1

In another world, a battle is taking place between good and evil. These two forces have been battling each other for centuries.

And now, these two forces are about to enter a new dimension...

* * *

"Dark Vortex!" a dark demonic voice roared as explosions lit the battlefield, smoke and flame rising from the attack's impact.

"Howling Laser!" another voice cried as a beam of light struck it target. A piercing cry was soon heard as he attack made it mark and the attack illuminated the area, revealing a large, bone-like winged creature that snarled at its foes.

The attack came from Koji, who was currently using Lobomon in the battle. His twin brother, Koichi, and his friends, Takuya, J.P., Zoe, and Tommy, were also using their Human Digimon spirits.

The large bird-like Digimon they were fighting was known as Velgemon, the corrupted beast spirit of Darkness. He had open a portal to the human world and they were trying to prevent Velgemon from fleeing into the human world and cause who knows how much havoc. The strangest part was that this wasn't an ordinary Digimon. Velgemon was a virus-like Digimon that needed a living host in order to unlock his full power. The last living host was Koichi, and that didn't end well. So with Velgemon out in the open, he was more vulernable for attack.

Velgemon unleashed his Dark Vortex attack at the Legendary Warriors to just distract them long enough to make a move towards the portal he created.

"Guys! He's getting away!" Koichi said to the others as Loewemon, the purified spirit of Darkness. That's when they noticed Velgemon had almost entered the portal, as the Legendary Warriors followed Velgemon through the portal.

Yet it did have some... unexpected side effects on our heroes...

* * *

Takuya noticed sparks flew from his Digivice as the screen glowed light blue. The malfunction seemed to have an effect on him as his body changed shaped. The others were having the same problem as well.

"This is not good..." Koji said when he also saw his Digivice malfunction. He began to feel his body change as well, and he felt pain as he changed into whatever he was turning into.

Then, once the pain subsided, they blacked out.

* * *

They were in the human world.

Meanwhile, near an unknown town, Velgemon was on the hunt for another host, knowning he would need one soon or otherwise he couldn't reach full power to destroy the Legendary Warriors.


	2. Chapter 2

As the heroes woke up, they knew something was off.

"Are we still in the Digital World? I mean, with that portal Velgemon opened up, we could be anywhere!" J.P. said as he began to regain his sense of things around him.

"Speaking of Velgemon, do you think he flew off?" Koichi asked, knowing he and his friends and brother needed to find Velgemon before he did any major damage, and possibly find another living host.

But when the gang looked at each other, they looked completely different. Fortunately, their voices were still the same.

Takuya was a quadruped, canine-like creature that resembled a cross between a lion and a dog. His head was covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around his eyes and ears, which was orange. His body was a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on his belly. He also had patches of cream-colored fur on his chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. His paws each had three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath.

Koji looked somewhat like a hyena. His body was a mixture of black and gray colored fur, with black coloration on his lower legs, clawed feet, and tail. He has dark, triangular streak patterns below his eyes, which had yellow scleras and red irises. He has rhombus-shaped ears with dark insides, gray paw pads, and a nose that was red in coloration. He had eyebrow-like extensions on his head from the black, shaggy 'mantle' of fur on his back.

J.P. was a large beetle-like creature covered in a blue exoskeleton. The most notable feature was the large, pronged horn protruding out of his forehead. He had two antennae with spherical tips to the sides of the horn, and elliptical eyes with yellow scleras. He had small spiky extensions on the forearm segments of his exoskeleton, and two claws on his hands. He had a single spiky extension on each thigh, and one pointed toe on his feet.

Zoe was a mostly black-colored butterfly-like creature. She has a long, curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae extending out of her head. Her face, underside, and four stubby limbs were gray in coloration. Her wings were large and colorful, the largest markings being yellow, with accentuations of red and blue. The rim of the wings also had a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings had a long, round-tipped extension.

Tommy was a small, mammalian creature that resembled a bear cub. He had short, orange-brown fur that covered his body, except for his mouth and the crescent moon marking on his head, which were a light tan. He had small, round bodies with short limbs and a short, puffy tail. He also had circular eyes with blue irises, three claws on his forepaws, and two claws on his feet, on which there was a circular yellow paw-pad on the underside.

Koichi was a dog-like creature with short, black fur. He had a red underbelly and snout. He had a pair of curled horns for ears and a long, skinny tail that ended in an arrowhead. His fangs protruded out of his mouth, and hid nose was dark in coloration. There were two white bands on each of his ankles, and more rib-like ones on his back. He appeared to have a collar with a small skull pendant. He also had visible claws on his feet.

"Guys, don't you feel, uh...different?" J.P asked. And as he tried to get up on his feet, he fell down, wondering what happened. He looked at himself and the others, causing him to shout in panic. "WHAT HAPPENED TO US?" he hollered.

The others looked at themselves and they also panicked slightly when they saw their new forms.

"What are we?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied. "But I have a sudden urge to look for honey."

"Oh great. We're in some world and we don't know what we turned into, nor how to fight in these forms!" Koji exclaimed as he then heard the flapping of wings and a loud roar. That's when Velgemon appeared flying overhead, and Koji realized they needed to figure out their new forms fast or they were dead meat.

"Alright gang, let's do this," Takuya said as he raised his front left paw. "Pyro Punch!"

Nothing happened.

"Uh...Takuya, why didn't your Pyro Punch work?" Tommy asked as he and the others tried to avoid getting hit by Velgemon's Dark Void attack and tried to figure out their new forms at the same time.

"Maybe this form allows me to use my Beast Spirit attacks," Takuya guessed. "Wildfire Tsunami!"

Nothing happened.

"Let me try my Thunderfist!" J.P said. But like Takuya, nothing happened.

"Let me try my attacks. Dark Master!" Koichi cried out as he tried to use his Beast Spirit attack. He growled in frustration as he couldn't seem to summon his attacks as well.

"Howling Lazer!" Koji cried out, trying to use his Human Spirit attack. Yet nothing happened.

Tommy tried to use his Frozen Tundra attack, along with his other attacks, but nothing seemed to work.

Yet the only one left was Zoe, who was trying to figure out how to how to use her form's attack just as Velgemon came swooping in, gathering power for his Dark Obliteration attack.

"RUN!" J.P. yelped when he saw what attack Velgemon was about to use. Yet Zoe was not about to let some virus-like Digimon destroy her and her teammates.

"Hurricane Wave!" Zoe exclaimed as she waved her now tiny arms back and forth.

Nothing happened.

"Dark Obliteration!" Velgemon roared as he eyed his foes. He was about to take off into the air to use his deadest attack.

"Icy Wind!" a ghostly voice shouted as a current of icy wind struck Velgemon, effectively freezing the virus-like Digimon's wings and preventing him from using his attack.

"Uh, Tommy...since when did you figure out how to use your ice attacks?" J.P. asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me! I hadn't even figured out how to use this form yet!" Tommy said in his defense as the others continued to watch the fight between Velgemon and the newcomer.

Whatever saved them, it was a large moth-like creature with blue and black markings covering its body. It was about a good seven to eight feet tall, as its insect like eyes narrowed at Velgemon. "Alright, boney bird, you mess with Earth, you mess with ME!" the moth creature growled at Velgemon, who roared at his new opponent.

Velgemon, knowing that he couldn't use his attack to fight this newcomer, eventually fled into the darkness, a horrible roar was his only trace that he was even around.

"Well, that went better than expected," the moth-like being said to really nobody as a bright green light engulfed it, and when it disappeared, revealed a boy around the age of sixteen. He had brunette colored hair, was wearing a green jacket that had a black stripe running on the right side, with in white the number ten, along with a black t-shirt underneath his jacket and he was wearing a pair of dark colored blue jeans. But what really caught the Legendary Warrior's attention was a strange, watch-like device on the boys right wrist.

"Do you think he could be some sort of new Legendary Warrior?" Koichi whispered to his brother.

"Don't know, but we need to learn more about him if we need to trust him and possibly even help use learn what happened to us," Koji replied, keeping an eye on the new teen before them.

Tommy took a small step towards the teen, with curiosity in his eyes as he asked "Thanks for saving us, but...who are you?"

"No problem, its what being a hero is all about, saving people and creatures and aliens that need help. And the name's Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix," he said with a smile as Takuya and the others looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"And, by the way, what on Earth was that freaky bird thing? And why is it after Pokemon in the first place?" Ben asked the group as they looked at him with even more confusion.

"What's a Pokemon?" Tommy asked.


End file.
